


She Is

by amardulce



Series: She Is - The 1st Album [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amardulce/pseuds/amardulce
Summary: oh, i like everything about you (you know that)





	

Jonghyun is in his bedroom, lying in bed, idly flipping through a magazine. He looks up when Kibum walks into the room.

“Hey, I thought you were getting ready to head out for your musical?” he asks, looking over Kibum, who’s still dressed in the t-shirt and sweatpants he’s been lounging around in all day.

Kibum’s worriedly rubbing at his right eyebrow, the one with the scar, as he walks over to Jonghyun with a slightly distressed look on his face.

“Do you think I should get my eyebrows waxed thinner?” he asks Jonghyun as he settles across from him on the bed. Jonghyun looks at him, his own eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“What?”

Kibum releases a frustrated huff of breath, “I mean…they’re so thick! Maybe if I get them done thinner, my scar won’t be so obvious.”

“I thought you liked your scar? Isn’t that why you stopped filling it in so often? You said it was a defining feature of yours.”

“Yeah, but sometimes I still worry about it, you know? Some persons still think it’s weird I wear it so proudly so I was wondering if I should try to hide it more, though I don’t want to keep colouring it to match the rest of my eyebrow, since it’s already so thick. So maybe I just get them waxed instead?”

Jonghyun hears the slightly desperate tone in Kibum’s voice and puts his magazine on the bedside table, reaching forward to take Kibum’s hands in his and giving him his full attention. His eyes roam over Kibum’s face as he tries to figure out how to respond.

Kibum looks at him, biting his lip and waiting for Jonghyun to break the silence and answer his question. In the end, Jonghyun just sighs and smiles at how cute Kibum is, worrying over something he thinks is minimal in the grand scheme of things – despite what the public might think.

“But I like your thick eyebrows.”

Kibum’s eyes widen slightly in surprise; he wasn’t expecting something simple like that to be Jonghyun’s answer. He blushes and ducks his head in embarrassment.

“God, you’re so sappy! Just answer my question, you dork!”

“That is my answer though!” Jonghyun laughs as he leans forward, pressing a kiss to the scar in Kibum’s eyebrow. “I like your dark, thick eyebrows, and I like your small eyes too,” he says then kisses the corner of Kibum’s eye. Kibum squirms a bit.

“I like your cute button nose,” a kiss to his nose as Kibum scrunches it up.

“I like your high cheekbones,” kisses to both cheeks, “and I like your slightly pouting lips.” His grip tightens on Kibum’s hands as he moves closer and kisses him on the lips. He doesn’t immediately close his eyes, instead content to watch as Kibum’s eyes slide close and he loses himself in the kiss. Jonghyun moves a bit closer to him, pressing his lips to his a bit more insistently. The kiss goes on for a few moments.

When Jonghyun pulls away, Kibum’s mouth is slightly parted and he opens his eyes to stare at him. Jonghyun smiles and moves a hand to cup the back of Kibum’s neck. “Not just your facial features, from A to Z, I like everything about you.” Kibum rolls his eyes at Jonghyun and looks away. Jonghyun brushes his thumb against Kibum’s cheek and rests his forehead on his, staring at him, until he catches Kibum’s gaze and locks eyes with him. “Just looking at you drives me crazy, and you look great in every lighting too!” he chuckles softly. Kibum rolls his eyes again, letting out a little huff of breath.

“And I love you – don’t go changing something you like about yourself for the masses, ok?” he leans forward and kisses Kibum again.

When their kiss breaks a second time, Kibum’s cheeks are flushed red and he opens his mouth to say something, but Jonghyun quickly intercepts him. “Aww don’t be flustered! Though I do like you like this too, how you act all coy and how–”

Kibum smacks a hand over his mouth, finally getting him to shut up. “Ok, ok! I get it, you made your point, gosh.” He holds Jonghyun’s face in his hands, cheeks still dusted a light pink, and smiles at him. “You’re so corny, I don’t know how I put up with it.” He kisses him, pulling away quickly and smiling again.

“I guess it’s because I love you,” he tilts his head at him as his smile grows wider. Jonghyun falls a bit more in love. “Thanks Jjong, that was really sweet…and I like everything about you too, though I don’t think I can be as obnoxious as you and say it in as many words.” He kisses him again then stands up and heads towards the bathroom, to finally get ready for his musical.

Once he’s out the door, Jonghyun falls back on the bed and covers his face – he’s grinning uncontrollably. “I like the way you look at me,” he says to his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> idk the lyrics for she is (the entire album really) could work as an ode to kibum so this happened


End file.
